


Ereri/Riren Drabbles

by rirvns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Ereri Fluff Day, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rirvns/pseuds/rirvns
Summary: Just some drabbles I write when I have the time.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Ereri/Riren Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is just a self-indulgent fluffy drabble, I love domestic ereri so expect a lot of these.  
> You can leave suggestions in the comments if you wish.

“But Leviiiiiiiii!” Eren whined from the couch where he had been lounging while he waited for a call from his sister Mikasa, who was on a trip and wanted to check on him. As protective of him as always.  
“But nothing. You knew today was going to be cleaning day and you still decided to sleep in and not start early. Now you’ll have to face the consequences.”  
“You’re so mean. You know Mikasa is going to be pissed off. She will try to kill you again, Levi. You must at least try to avoid it.” He insisted rolling around on the couch. He knew he was probably only making it worse since he didn’t really think Levi would relent and let him have things his way. Not when it was about cleaning.  
Levi only looked his way with a bored expression and entered the bathroom, most likely to start scrubbing it since it was one of the places he didn’t trust Eren to clean properly. He was just starting to stare into the void again when Levi’s muffled voice reached his ears.  
“Eren!”  
“Geez, Levi. I’m already standing up. Can’t you just be a little more patient?” He didn’t get an answer out of Levi this time but he knew his grumpy boyfriend was starting to grow exasperated so he decided to actually leave the couch and start doing his shores.  
He was just making his way to the kitchen to leave his mug of coffee there when he remembered: it was also laundry day and Levi had done it the last time, which meant it was his turn to do it. He groaned feeling miserable. He always fucked up the laundry and Levi ended up either getting mad at him or making fun of him because of his fuck ups. One time he accidentally got all of Levi´s white button-up work shirts painted pale pink because one of his red boxer briefs somehow ended up in the same load; he needn’t say how sore his ass was when Levi was finished with him.  
There was another time when he ruined all of his pants because he put chlorine bleach in the load; it was too late when he realized that what he had put inside the wash wasn’t his regular detergent.  
He had to come up with something just so he didn’t have to do the laundry, he didn’t think he could stand another humiliation. He started doing the dishes, which was easy enough given that was part of his day to day routine. Then he went to their bedroom and made the bed, he put shoes on their place, re-organized their wardrobes and vacuumed the carpets.  
He heard Levi going around the apartment doing his part of the chores and he wondered if he could just convince Levi to trade any of the other chores for the laundry. Though he didn’t really feel like wiping the windows or ironing sheets and curtains. He didn’t think they should iron any of those things but he was the one who brought the curse upon himself when he decided to move in with Levi six months ago.  
Yes, he was being dramatic. And it wasn’t like everything was bad. Now they didn’t have to wait until the weekend to see each other since with him being in college and Levi working from 8 am to 5 pm on weekdays the weekends were the only times when they could spend time together before. Living together meant that he could sleep every night curled into Levi’s chest and feel a kiss on his lips and forehead every morning when Levi left for work. He loved the man crazy, but he loathed deep-cleaning days.  
“Levi-i,” he sang walking down the hallway and into the laundry room towards his black-haired lover.  
“What now, brat?” asked Levi without turning to face him.  
“I love you, Levi,” Eren murmured while nuzzling into Levi´s neck.  
Levi bent down and grabbed the laundry basket, then shoved it into Eren’s hands; “Stop saying I love you to get out of chores” Levi chastised and left the room, not before giving Eren a slap in the ass. “Get to it already, Jaeger, or I won´t have the time to screw you before dinner.”  
He probably wasn´t talking to his sister today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was it! My first drabble!  
> English isn't my first language so if anyone sees any error please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
